because aang left
by Ikii98
Summary: the gAang goes on an adventure to try and find aang, but something happens and they get split up toph, sokka/zuko, Katara the two groups form a bond and things change and things happen.. rated t just to be safe and so i can swear. and it is tokka and Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Summary - the gAang goes on an adventure to try and find aang, but something happens and they get split up (toph, sokka/zuko, Katara) the two groups form a bond and things change and things happen..

Ch.1

Aang pov

Okay... Everyone's sleeping. Momo, come here! Momo made a sharp eerie noise. Shhhh! Quiet momo! He places a gentle kiss on Katara forehead. Sticks his tung out at Zuko , just laughs at the sight of Sokka's face dripping with drool. Toph well she built a tent around her so he can't see her but he throughs a peace sign at her, and left..

That's the last we saw of him..

(review)

I know that chapter was very short but I just wrote that for you to get what happened to aang. And no aang doesent end up with Katara in my story. Don't give up on this fix just because this chapter is like mega short. I PINKIE SWARE that I'll write longer chapters! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Summary - the gAang goes on an adventure to try and find aang, but something happens and they get split up (toph, sokka/zuko, Katara) the two groups form a bond and things change and things happen..

Ch.1

Aang pov

Okay... Everyone's sleeping. Momo, come here! Momo made a sharp eerie noise. Shhhh! Quiet momo! He places a gentle kiss on Katara forehead. Sticks his tung out at Zuko , just laughs at the sight of Sokka's face dripping with drool. Toph well she built a tent around her so he can't see her but he throughs a peace sign at her, and left..

That's the last we saw of him..

(review)

I know that chapter was very short but I just wrote that for you to get what happened to aang. And no aang doesent end up with Katara in my story. Don't give up on this fix just because this chapter is like mega short. I PINKIE SWARE that I'll write longer chapters! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Summary - the gAang goes on an adventure to try and find aang, but something happens and they get split up (toph, sokka/zuko, Katara) the two groups form a bond and things change and things happen..

Ch.1

Aang pov

Okay... Everyone's sleeping. Momo, come here! Momo made a sharp eerie noise. Shhhh! Quiet momo! He places a gentle kiss on Katara forehead. Sticks his tung out at Zuko , just laughs at the sight of Sokka's face dripping with drool. Toph well she built a tent around her so he can't see her but he throughs a peace sign at her, and left..

That's the last we saw of him..

(review)

I know that chapter was very short but I just wrote that for you to get what happened to aang. And no aang doesent end up with Katara in my story. Don't give up on this fix just because this chapter is like mega short. I PINKIE SWARE that I'll write longer chapters! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3

Toph woke up.. Confused... She forgot she couldn't see, but she was also confused as to why the "rock" she was laying on was so soft. She called Sokka's name and asked where he was. He woke up very suddenly thinking something happened to her. He then saw her poking at his stomach asking what she fell asleep on. He said, well you started on a rock but they you fell off so I put umm... LEAVES! Yeah leaves under you... He said hesitantly. Then why.. Well never mind... No Sokka said what is it she said well umm it kind of seemed like you were lying. Well you should go back to sleep. It's early. So she did as she was told and went to sleep. But Sokka was confused.. Why did he suddenly feel worried, he planted a gentle kiss on toph's cheek which causes her to move her hand to her felt her face turn red but she didn't believe that he kissed her she just thought that he moved or the so called leaves brushes her face. So she just went back to sleep not thinking anything of it. Sokka just sat there with Toph still his lap. He had his face in his palm wondering why he just kissed her. He should be worrying about where Katara and Zuko were but he couldn't think strait. Toph was all he could think about... Something about her made him.. Well happy! More of himself. After he thought for a while and watching Toph to see if she was okay, he decided to go back to sleep so he will have enough rest to make a good plan to get there friend out of jail. Toph woke up.. She was vey confuse again. She could see but it was slightly blurry but all she could see was she was laying on Sokka's lap... She was about to scream but notice he was sleeping and she didn't want to send him into a panic. So she tried to go back to sleep pretending that nothing happened, but it didn't work. So she just thought about why she was okay with herself sleeping on Sokka. At that thought her whole face turned a bright red but calmed down a bit into a pink.

(2 1/2 hour time skip)

Sokka pov

So your finally awake. Oh Toph! Sokka said frightened because he forgot what happen the day before. why is your face red? Toph said almost in a whisper as Sokka hid his face as it turned even brighter red. WHAT? What are you talking about Sokka said in a slightly frightened voice. Umm well.. Your face was kind of red so I was just... Ya know... Asking.. Why. Well wouldn't you be red if the person you lik... Sokka stopped suddenly. You what Sokka? I knew it... He liked me.. But why am I turning red? Am I happy about that? Well the real question was did I feel the same way...

Toph thought to herself.

Review

This is kinda a cliffy. And just to drive you crazy next chapter it Zuko and Katara time! I think I'll do two chapters of one paring and then two of the other. Depends on what paring I feel like writing about. And damn! This chapter is long! Well it is for me lol XD


End file.
